Yet Another Movie Marathon
by NeonTiger5
Summary: In which HG is educated on a century of film and television, Pete decides a movie about a giant squid is a good idea and Myka would like to kill him for it. Bering and Wells, implied Cleena.


_Imagine your OTP watching a movie together on a chilly night and sharing a blanket_

**Yet Another Movie Marathon**

_This is ridiculously bad and fluffy but it was written in the early hours of the morning while trying to get over the end of last season. Also, my first contribution to this fandom, my apologies while I get to grips with figuring __all __this out :)_

Pete's occasional movie nights had soon become a regular weekly affair at the B&B after Helena was officially reinstated as a warehouse agent. Both he and Claudia had insisted that after missing over a century of film, television and music HG had a lot to catch up on and they appointed themselves as the ones responsible for that task. No one particularly minded the Sunday night movie marathons, until it was Pete's turn to choose a film that is. He seemed to alternate between old action movies and bad horror flicks, it was usually a relief when it was finally someone else's turn to choose.

Tonight the agents (plus Trailer and Leena) had already watched the black and white film that had been Artie's choice, Leena's cheerful rom-com, from what seemed to be a never ending supply and Claudia's choice of yet another superhero movie.

As the credits rolled on Bridget Jones a low round of groans went around the room when Pete immediately sprang from his seat cross-legged on the rug and grabbed the DVD he had brought down from his room. With a sly glance back at Myka on the sofa he set the film up and settled back with his bowl of popcorn and waited impatiently for it to start.

On the sofa Myka shifted slightly in Helena's arms, dragging the thick blanket further over them, South Dakotan winters really could be a bitch. The chill was nothing compared to the sense of apprehension she felt at Pete's grin though, that smile never, ever accompanied anything that wouldn't result in disaster at best, mild catastrophe at worst. The others however were less bothered, Artie had fallen asleep half way through Captain America, Claudia and Leena looked to be far too preoccupied with murmuring to each other where they were cuddled together on the other sofa and Steve seemed content to lie outstretched by the fire with one hand absently tickling Trailer behind the ears.

Only Helena noticed Myka retreat into her arms and bury her face partially into her chest, watching the television with only one eye, whatever Pete had chosen to watch, it certainly couldn't be anything good.

As it turned out it wasn't, forty minutes into the film and the entire plot seemed to revolve around a giant man-eating squid with tentacles the size of small ships that slithered out of the sea to throttle unsuspecting tourists and sailors. In short, it had Myka curled even further into Helena eyes shut tight and refusing to watch any part of the movie. Especially after she made the mistake of believing Pete the first time he had said the squid had gone.

Pete was in fact the only one watching the television any more, Helena was more interested in cuddling Myka, Claudia had long since retired to bed with Leena in tow and Steve too had dozed off on the carpet. Trailer was the only one still gazing at the screen beside Pete with a mild interest, the resemblance between man and dog was astounding when you really looked.

Despite the lack of interest in this particular 'movie classic' Pete still refused to turn it off when Myka complained again, accompanied by a pillow to the back of his head. When that failed Myka turned to Helena instead with softly pleading eyes, and really, who was she to resist when Myka looked like that?

"Would you look at the time, isn't it about time we were all off to bed?" she said loudly, having the desired effect of jerking Artie out of his slumber. He muttered grouchily a moment before glancing at the clock on the wall where it read two thirty am.

"Yes, yes it is, especially for those of us with jobs to be up for in the morning! So all of you then hm?" Artie grumbled loudly with a pointed look at Pete before getting to his feet and switching the television off and shooing them all away.

"Aw Artie come on, it wasn't even up to the good part yet" whined Pete but quickly quieted at a glare from Artie, annoying Artie on a good day was no big deal but when he had just woken up? Never a good move.

Pete relented and plodded off up to his bedroom, Steve following not far behind to retire to his own bed and after a minute Artie too grumbled off to bed with Trailer padding along sleepily at his heels.

Finally, peace and quiet. Helena looked down at where Myka had draped herself over Helena's body, her arms wrapped around her and her face buried in her neck. Her breath tickled over the skin there as Myka's breathing slowed down and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Sweet dreams my love" Helena murmured softly before flicking the lamp off and tightened her arms around Myka's shoulders, pulling her in closer, she hadn't the heart to wake her to get upstairs to bed.

"Love you" the words were mumbled against Helena's neck and she smiled into the darkness before returning them softly "And I love you my darling Myka".


End file.
